Premio de Consolación
by Andie Salvatore-Booth
Summary: Brennan y Booth siguen trabajando juntos, pero ¿todo sigue como antes?, Brennan solo seguirá su camino. Las circunstancias se lo permitirán. Seguirá sola o podrá conocer a alguien que la ame, así como Hanna ama a Booth.
1. Una vida en peligro

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Aun siguen respirando, jejeje digo después del último capítulo del 2010, yo apenas me voy haciendo a la idea y reflexionando sobre la actitud de Booth. _

_Creo que muchas quedamos con la inspiración a flor de piel, pero no para terminar mi otro fic "Tequila, secretos y amor", aunque les prometo que algún día lo hare, o si y le aviso que el de "Siempre te amaré" no tiene continuación, al menos por ahora. Las inspiración a la que me refiero me ayudo a crear esta nueva historia que espero les guste. Aun no decido cual será el final, por ahora solo se que Brennan se merece conocer a gente nueva, espero que me entiendan yo daría muchas cosas porque Booth y Brennan terminen juntos, pero por ahora tenemos que ajustarnos a lo que pasa en la serie. _

_Disclaimer Bones no me pertenece, es total y absolutamente de la cadena Fox._

– Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza – dijo Brennan, mientras se sentaba frente a Booth y Hanna; en el Royal Dinner.

– Me sorprendes Temperance, tú no acostumbras llegar tarde – comento Hanna.

– Bueno es que tuve una noche ocupada.

– Ya lo creo, ayer ni siquiera te vi salir de la cena Huesos.

– Conocí a alguien así que salimos rápidamente – contesto de forma casual.

– Desde que te conocí Temperance no te vi salir con nadie, pero de unas semanas a la fecha… –paro de repente Hanna.

– Había olvidado lo que era estar con alguien, de satisfacer mis necesidades fisiológicas.

– Porque no cambiamos de tema – pidió Booth, pues la charla lo estaba incomodando.

– Seeley estamos sosteniendo una conversación de chicas.

– Ese es el problema, yo estoy aquí – dijo molesto.

– Lo siento no puedo quedarme a desayunar, tengo que ir al laboratorio ya voy tarde – dijo la antropóloga apurada; se paro y tomo su bolso cuando se giro para retirarse, choco con un hombre que venía del lado contrario, el café y el paquete de donas que este tenía en la mano cayeron al suelo. – Ay no puede ser, una disculpa – dijo Brennan mientras se inclinaba para tratar de recoger todo.

– No se preocupe señorita – dijo el hombre tomando sus manos para que parara.

– Lo siento, no lo vi, pida algo mas, yo pago.

– Fue un descuido mío, no estaba mirando – él la ayudo a levantarse y cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

– Soy Denny Tomsk

– Mucho gusto soy Temperance Brennan – dijo, tomando la mano del hombre.

– Huesos, ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Booth

– Si claro, un pequeño accidente – dijo sin voltear a verlos – pero insisto en pagar su desayuno.

– Al parecer no la hare cambiar de idea, así que acepto.

Mientras el chico pedía de nuevo su desayuno, Brennan lo miraba atentamente, era alto de metro ochenta, quizás un poco más. Su complexión atlética, su estructura ósea bien formada, su cabello corto de un café obscuro; sus ojos eran color miel. Llevaba un traje beige que le daba gran presencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Brennan lo observaba le ofreció una amplia sonrisa. Al terminar de hacer su pedido Brennan como había dicho pago y se fue.

Booth y Hanna la esperaron fuera de la cafetería, cuando ella salió venía comiendo una dona.

– Insistió en que comiera una – dijo mientras se las enseñaba.

Varios días pasaron desde ese encuentro, algunas veces Brennan lo veía por los al redores de la cafetería. A Booth le parecía conocido, pero no lo podía investigar ya que Huesos no le había dicho el nombre, pues parecía no importarle. Pero a decir verdad ella estaba desconcertada ya que cada vez que se veían, el no le hablaba, además de que creía haberlo visto fuera de su departamento.

Dos semanas después se encontraban investigando un nuevo caso, ese día Booth, Hanna, Cam y Brennan estaban comentando acerca del caso en la cafetería.

– Voy al sanitario, en un momento regreso – aviso Cam, girando su banco, pues estaban sentados en la barra.

Después de esto todo paso muy rápido, las puertas del lugar se abrieron, un hombre entro gritando – ¡AGACHENCE! – corrió hasta donde estaba Brennan y la empujo contra la pared más cercana.

La primera detonación no se supo a donde fue a parar, un segundo disparo se impacto contra el vidrio de la cafetería. Booth había hecho que Hanna se agachara mientras él la cubría con su cuerpo.

Cuando todo quedo en silencio, Booth reacciono, levanto la mirada para buscar a Brennan y la encontró mirando al hombre que la mantenía entre la pared y su cuerpo. Recordó el primer disparo y pensó lo peor. Ella no se movía y al mirar bien el hombre mantenía una mano en medio de sus cuerpos.

– ¡SUELTALA! – Sé paro inmediatamente y saco su arma – F.B.I. ¡SUELTALA! – exigió de nuevo al hombre.

– Agente Booth la Dra. Brennan se encuentra a salvo.

– ¡SUELTALA! – ordeno Booth.

–Tranquilo, Temperance, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el hombre para asegurarse que ella estaba bien.

La aludida asiento, entonces el hombre se fue moviendo lentamente, pues Booth aun le apuntaba.

– Huesos, ven conmigo – pidió el agente.

– Espera por favor – dijo el hombre de pronto –Espere agente, aun no ha pasado el peligro. Yo estoy de su lado – hablo el tipo, tratando de tranquilizar a Booth. Como no vio que el reaccionara, llevo una mano a su cintura.

– Detente – dijo Booth, en tono enfadado.

El chico no se detuvo, y poco a poco fue sacando una placa.

– Tú ¿Eres un agente? – pregunto Brennan.

– Sí – pero no pudo continuar con su explicación ya que un equipo armado del F.B.I. entro al lugar, encabezado por Andrew.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – pregunto Booth, bajando el arma.

– Tengo que explicarles muchas cosas. Por favor las personas que no estén heridas salgan de aquí – ordeno Hancker.

_Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios._

_Y las invito a que se pasen por mi blog Bones and Twilight._

_En el cual estoy publicando un análisis de todo lo que hemos visto y lo que veremos de la serie._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	2. Reencuentros

_Hola amigas, gracias por sus mensajes, que bueno que les gusto la historia. Déjenme les digo que tengo un problema, no tengo idea de cómo debería reaccionar Booth, sabemos que el ama a Hanna, pero también "Creemos" que el amor por Brennan no ha desaparecido. Entonces me pregunto qué haría el, al ver que un hombre entra a la vida de Temperance, se pondría celoso pero haría como si no importara. Se pondría celoso y todos se darían cuenta ¡NO SE QUE HACER! Obviamente incluiré lo que se dice de Hanna, que en pocos episodios le dirá Adiós a Booth. Pero no sé, Booth entonces luchara por el amor de Brennan ¡AYUDA! Ahí tres opciones díganme por cual votan A, B o C. jejejeje_

_Con este Fic quiero desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD; espero que se la pasen de lujo en estas fechas donde no tenemos que olvidar el Amor, la Paz y la Alegría. Un saludo a ustedes y a sus familias._

_Disclaimer Bones no me pertenece, es total y absolutamente de la cadena Fox._

Después de que los clientes y personal del Royal Dinner salieron a la calle, para ser atendidos o para rendir sus declaraciones de los hechos, Hancker explico a Brennan, Booth, Cam y Hanna lo que estaba pasando.

– Hace un mes llego un anónimo, que debía ser entregado a usted agente Booth, pero no fue así, ya que por un error el paquete llego a mi oficina; al abrirlo encontré esto – dijo, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una bolsa de evidencia, esta contenía una hoja blanca en el que se alcanzaban a ver letras recortadas de revistas y periódicos que decía:

"La Dra. Brennan no debería seguir trabajando para el F.B.I. su vida corre peligro"

– Decidí no avisarles, ya que creí pertinente asignar a un agente encubierto para que cuidara de Brennan, para así tenderle una trampa a quien mando esto, pues creería que ella estaba desprotegida.

– ¿Eres agente del F.B.I.? – pregunto Brennan claramente molesta.

– Así es – contesto Denny.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– Era una misión encubierte, acaso no escuchaste.

– Tengo derecho de saber si mi vida está en peligro.

– ¿Qué querías que te dijera? 'Hola Temperance Brennan, soy el Agente Denny Tomsk y estoy cuidando tu trasero, ya que te quieren matar' – dijo él en tono sarcástico.

– Esa es la verdad ¿No es así? – respondió Brennan, retando con la mirada al agente.

– Bueno y consiguieron atraparlo – pregunto Cam, tratando de cambiar de tema, pues la tensión entre Temperance y Denny era palpable.

– No, Denny alerto de movimientos extraños en el edificio de enfrente, para cuando nosotros llegamos el segundo disparo ya había impactado con el vidrio y en la azotea no había nadie.

– ¿Se trata de un francotirador? – pregunto Booth.

– Eso parece, mientras tanto Denny seguirá cuidando de Temperance.

– Bueno ahora que ya sabe que la estamos cuidando, yo puedo hacerme cargo de su protección – pidió Booth.

– Yo no quiero que él – dijo Brennan señalando al Denny – esté detrás de mi todo el tiempo.

– A ver, aquí mando yo, así que el agente Tomsk se encara del cuidado de Brennan – ordeno Hancker. Sin decir más, se giro y salió del lugar.

– Dra. Saroyan tenemos que hablar acerca de la seguridad del Instituto – hablo rápidamente Denny.

Cam no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle, pues Brennan sin más tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Denny tomándola del brazo.

– Voy a trabajar – dijo Brennan sin preocupación alguna.

– Acaban de dispararte, justo en este momento tenemos que discutir acerca de tu seguridad.

– Número 1, para usted soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan; número 2 es usted quien debe de organizar la forma de protegerme – dijo Brennan, encarando al hombre – y número 3…

– Con la primera y la segunda bastan – dijo Denny en tono de broma.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Temperance

– Es un dicho popular, así se dice cuando ya no se tienen opciones.

– Número 3 deje de perder el tiempo – contesto Brennan con petulancia.

– Ey chicos relájense – intervino ahora Hanna.

– Huesos, creo que lo mejor es que por ahora dejemos el caso.

– No Booth, ahora más que nunca debo seguir trabajando. Vamos a ir a interrogar al novio de la victima ¿Verdad?

– Esta bien vámonos – cedió Booth, y muy a su pesar le hizo señas a Denny para que los siguiera – Nos vemos en la tarde Hanna.

– Ok Seeley, cuídate. Te amo.

En la camioneta Denny iba en el asiento trasero, Booth y Brennan estaban en completo silencio.

– No te había visto en las oficinas, ¿Eres nuevo? – pregunto Booth.

– Me acaban de transferir de New York, llevo 15 años al servicio del F.B.I.

– ¿Por qué te transfirieron?

– Seeley te aseguro que estoy completamente capacitado para cuidar de Tem… de la Dra. Temperance Brennan; por cierto, puedo preguntarle algo Dra.

– ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto Brennan, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

– ¿A qué, se debe que usted me trate tan fríamente? ¿Por qué siento tanto rechazo de su parte?

– No veo otro modo de tratarnos, usted en este momento está trabajando.

– Pero el día en que nos conocimos, usted parecía muy amigable.

– El día que nos conocimos, me pudo haber informado que mi vida estaba en riesgo.

– Si le hubiera dicho, seguro habría puesto la misión en riesgo.

– La cual llevaron a cabo y fallaron.

– Pues fíjese que yo no falle, ya que usted sigue con vida.

– Y ¿Qué? espera que se lo agradezca

– ¿Sera posible, que eso pase?

– Primero me tendría que ofrecer una disculpa, por no ser sincero conmigo, el primer día.

– Llegamos – dijo Booth de repente, rápidamente bajo de la camioneta y le hizo señas a Brennan para que lo siguiera. Sin esperar que Denny revisara la zona ella se bajo – Huesos ¿Qué te ocurre?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo con cara inocente.

– A tu actitud con el agente.

– No pasa nada, tú sabes que a mí no me gusta que estén atrás de mí – contesto y empezó a caminar tan rápido como pudo, para que Denny no la alcanzara. Este al notar las intenciones de la Dra., empezó a reír, al pasar junto a Booth le dio una palmada en la espalda, busco sus lentes de sol y la comenzó a seguir.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron esperando al sospechoso, él cual 3 horas después llego a su apartamento, al hablar con él, les comento que el día que habían matado a su novia, el no se encontraba en el país, y que les recomendaba hablar con la hermana de Rossy su novia, pues nunca la había querido.

Al regreso Booth y Denny decidieron que lo mejor era que Brennan se fuera a su casa, cosa que no le agrado a ella.

Entraron los 3 al apartamento, Booth fue quien se encargo de revisar el lugar.

– Dra. Debe alejarse de las ventanas, es preferible que duerma en el cuarto de huéspedes.

– ¿Cómo sabe que ese cuarto no tiene ventanas? – exigió saber Brennan.

– Para que vea que si hago mi trabajo

– Huesos ¿quieres que me quede?

– No Booth, no es necesario.

– Ok, buenas noches, si sucede algo, llámame – dijo Booth, sin más se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se freno al escuchar lo que Denny le decía a Temperance.

– Dígame Dra. ¿En dónde voy a dormir?

– ¡¿Qué? – preguntaron al unisonó.

– Tengo que estar dentro del departamento, podría entrar por cualquier parte, por el cuarto de servicio, la puerta principal, si no creen llámenle a Hancker – contesto muy seguro de sí.

– Ash – fue el único sonido que emitió Brennan, camino al cuerto de huéspedes, cerro la puerta y se escucho como le puso el seguro.

– Cuídala bien – fue lo único que dijo Booth, antes de salir.

_Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios._

_Les Deseo Una Muy Feliz Navidad_

_Y las invito a que se pasen por mi blog Bones and Twilight._

_En el cual estoy publicando un análisis de todo lo que hemos visto y lo que veremos de la serie._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	3. Háblame de ti

_Hola chicas ahora si no se pueden quejar este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y es que la inspiración se me vino de repente gracias a los comentarios de __LilythWH__ que me apoyo desde el principio y me ha dado muy buenos consejos, __CookiesChocolateCandy__ que ha seguido mis historias a peke a serie-bones, Kelly, Cariss Bennet y a TetyBB muchas gracias._

_Solo les explico, espero que con este capítulo cambie un poco la percepción que tienen de Denny, yo quería que fuera un hombre diferente, no que no supliera a Booth, si no que fuera distinto a las parejas que le hemos visto a Brennan. Espero lograrlo así que si les gusta sigan comentando por fas…_

Dos días después resolvieron el caso, la hermana de la víctima era la culpable. La relación entre Brennan y Denny no había mejorado; pero la tensión seguía en aumento. De la persona que había atentado contra Brennan no se sabía nada. Una mañana Booth la llamó para que se encontraran en la escena de un crimen, pues él no podía ir por ella. Con pesar la antropóloga le pidió al agente Tomsk que la llevara.

Al llegar encontraron restos humanos enterrados entre cientos de botellas de plástico, que debido a la exposición al sol, algunas se adhirieron a los huesos. Cuando lograron sacar todo, Brennan y sus dos acompañantes entraron al contenedor. Ella empezó a revisar los restos, de pronto paro en lo que quedaba de la mano de la mano de la víctima.

– Aquí hay algo – informo a los caballeros. Con cuidado saco un trozo de papel, al desdoblarlo supo que el mensaje era para ellos.

"Agente Booth a descuidado a la Dra., a la persona que se supone siempre amó… o ¿No era así? ¿Sera que ya la olvido? Tenga cuidado porque ahí miles de hombres detrás de ella. No se vaya a quedar al final si una y sin la otra"

– ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Eso ni siquiera es una amenaza – dijo Brennan intentando ignorar el contenido de la nota.

– Dra. Brennan por lo que sea, es mejor que lleven todo al Jeffersonian – pidió Denny, sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta a su petición.

– Sí, creo que es lo mejor – contesto Brennan para sorpresa del agente y sin esperar comenzó a caminar.

– Agente Booth, debemos de investigar, quien estuvo merodeando por aquí y hablar con la persona que encontró el cuerpo.

– Quien llamo lo hizo de manera anónima, pediré que rastren la llamada. Pero por favor ve con ella no la dejes sola.

– Claro que no – contesto Tomsk.

Cuando este volteo y se dirigió a Brennan, Booth vio como el hombre la tomaba de la espalda y protectoramente la conducía a la salida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él era quien tenía que protegerla, era él quien siempre cuidaba de ella. Su vida estaba en riesgo ¿Qué demonios quería este hombre? ¿Cómo sabía de la relación entre ellos dos? Y lo peor, Brennan había parecido indiferente a las palabras de aquella nota. Otra preocupación vino a la mente de Booth; Hanna, también sabia de Hanna, ella estaba en peligro, el final de la nota lo daba a entender. Se apresuro a salir del contenedor, dejando instrucciones de que llevaran todo al instituto.

Una hora después Brennan y Denny llegaban al departamento, ella sin decir nada se encamino al dormitorio.

– Dra. ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto el hombre antes de que ella entrara.

– Sí agente – contesto sin voltearlo a ver, pues por su rostro ya caían algunas lágrimas.

Al entrar a la habitación se tiro sobre la cama y una vez más vino a ella aquel sentimiento que la invadió cuando su familia se fue. ¿Porque sentía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos? En qué punto del camino todo lo que tenía se había convertido en nada. Todo lo que alguna vez le enorgulleció ahora no parecía ser suficiente para mantenerla protegida. En qué momento le entrego todo el poder a Booth. Aun recordaba aquella dolorosa noche cuando le dijo que no podían estar juntos, solo había pensado en el bienestar de Booth. Y el sin mas había decidido dejarla en el pasado. También recordó la noche en que se sincero con el diciéndole que había cometido un error; muy bien sabia que él no era del tipo que se olvida de lo demás solo por un error. Pero le confirmó lo que ella tanto temía. El ya no la amaba ni la amaría más. Por más de una hora se quedo acostada con los ojos cerrados, no dormía solo dejaba que el silencio de la habitación la arropara.

Cuando estaba por vencerle el sueño, una melodía comenzó a sonar fuera de la habitación, al mirar la puerta, por debajo se filtraba una tenue luz. Pensó que él agente se preparaba para dormir, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. Estaba a punto de meterse en la cobijas, cuando de pronto un ruido se escucho fuera, inmediatamente se acerco a la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto Brennan, al salir del cuarto tratando de amarrar su bata de dormir alrededor de su cintura.

– Perdone Dra., no quise despertarla – dijo Denny rápidamente al verla salir.

– Pero mire, que desorden tiene aquí, derramo la cerveza por toda la cocina.

– En verdad lo siento, la botella se resbaló de mi mano, pero en este mismo instante recojo todo – dicho esto Denny se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y trajo consigo un trapeador y una cubeta – perdone que le diga esto, pero no ha comido nada, tiene que alimentarse.

– No tengo hambre

Brennan se había quedado en la sala, viendo como el hombre se encargaba de limpiar. Al mirar la sala observo todo lo que el hombre tenía en la mesa de centro, había bolsas de palomitas, un par de latas de refresco, su celular, y para su asombro; el primer libro que ella había escrito.

– Si me lo permite, le puedo ofrecer un poco de pizza, que pedí hace un rato.

– Ya le dije que no tengo hambre – repitió Brennan.

– Esta bien, regrese a dormir, ya tengo todo bajo control.

– ¿Cómo es que no escuche el timbre sonar? – pregunto Brennan

– A es que le pedí al agente Roque, que me la trajera, y cuando llego me mando un mensaje pues no quería que usted se despertara.

– No estaba dormida.

– Pues mire que si no dúreme y no come, se enfermara pronto.

– Un ser humano puede vivir sin alimento un mes, pero para gente que come como usted con una semana o dos sería suficiente para morir. Ahí registro de que culturas como los "Fakires" y maestros hindúes "Yoggis" pueden pasar meses incluso años sin comer y beber nada.

– Por lo que se usted no es ni una Frakire ni una maestra Yoggi… por lo tanto tiene la obligación de comer – sentencio Denny, llegando hasta ella pues ya había terminado de limpiar.

– Usted no sabe nada de mí – contesto ella, con cierto coraje.

– Yo diría que lo sé todo – dijo el hombre con arrogancia.

– Un simple informe no le da ninguna información útil – dijo ella girándose para regresar a la habitación.

– Se que sus padres la abandonaron cuando tenía 15 años – escuchar esto, fue suficiente para que Brennan se volteara y escuchara lo que el hombre decía – que su hermano también se fue dejándola en el sistema, que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió salir adelante, para convertirse en la mejor antropóloga forense del país. Sé que desde hace 6 años trabajo con el F.B.I., también tengo conocimiento de todos los casos en los que ha participado. En cuanto a su vida privada, sus mejores amigos son todo el equipo del Jeffersonian, se que estuvo relacionada con varios hombres desde su antiguo profesor, así como el hermano de un asesino, con el agente Sully, con un soldador submarino, con un intelectual o sí también con mi jefe.

– ¿Eso es lo que hay en mi historial? – pregunto atónita.

– Así es, la verdad es que el historia público es bastante corto, pero las notas del Dr. Sweets son realmente detalladas.

– ¿Quién te dio derecho a leer eso?

– En el momento en que supimos que su vida estaba en peligro, empezamos a investigar todas las conexiones que la llevaran a estar en la mira de un asesino.

– Ni siquiera Sweets sabe todo de mí.

– La verdad es que no, el tipo en vez de verla como un paciente, la admira como una amiga, sé que puedo sonar loco, pero la siente como una madre.

– Una madre – dijo Brennan riendo – eso es lo más tonto que eh escuchado.

– Puede ser, le juro que no eh tomado nada aun – dijo él, tratando de alargar el buen estado de ánimo de la Dra.

– Aun así le aseguro que no conoce ni una mínima parte de mí.

– Eso es seguro, usted es como una caja de sorpresas, siempre tiene algo nuevo para mostrar.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó ella con gran curiosidad.

– Bueno es una mujer de gran carácter – le empezó a decir, pero mientras la tomo del brazo y la condujo hasta el sofá – la vida lo ha ido formando eso lo tengo seguro, busca que la lógica conduzca su vida, pero a veces, su espíritu se antepone a la razón y deja fluir sus emociones.

– Eso tampoco dice mucho de mí. Además no es justo, yo no sé nada de usted, solo sé que le gusta hacer bromas.

– Solo a veces, cuando las circunstancias no nos dan otra opción – le contesto mientras le acercaba una rebanada de pizza – pero dime ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

– Tú sabes toda mi historia, tengo derecho a conocer la tuya – dijo, tomando el pedazo y llevándoselo a la boca.

– Ok, nací aquí en Washington, pero mis padres se mudaron a New York cuando tenía 5 años, mi familia es grande tengo 4 tíos y cada uno tiene su familia, mis primos son como 15, todos ya están casados o tienen pareja, debes de saber que soy el único soltero, andan diciendo que me voy a quedar solo el resto de mi vida.

– Nunca has tenido una relación.

– Claro que si Dra., pero nuca eh sentido la necesidad, de ir más allá con alguien.

– Tú no piensas en casarte y tener hijos, y cumplir el sueño norteamericano.

– La verdad es que pienso que eso es una imposición de la sociedad, me refiero al matrimonio, en cuanto a lo de tener hijos, me agradaría, creo importante dejar mi descendencia – volvió a bromear.

– ¿En verdad lo crees?

– Lo de la descendencia, claro que sí, se que un niño debe de desarrollarse en un ambiente apropiado de amor y respeto, pero eso no implica que me tenga que casar a fuerzas.

– ¿Quieres una cerveza? – dijo Brennan levantándose, para dirigirse a la nevera y tomar dos botellas de cerveza.

– Me está invitando a cenar… Dra.

– Puedes llamarme Temperance – le respondió dándole una de las botellas.

– Entonces ¿Ya no está enojada conmigo?

– Bueno aunque no me has pedido una disculpa, creo que ya no estoy tan enojada.

– Lo siento, siento haberte mentido, pero créeme, solo quería protegerte.

– Gracias, gracias por protegerme – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

– Muy bien Doc. , creo que mi trabajo de ahora en adelante será más sencillo – dijo chocando su botella contra la de Brennan. Sellando el inicio de una amistad.

– ¿Doc.? – pregunto Brennan.

– Si, Temperance es un nombre muy largo, Tempe, así le dicen muchos; Brennan o Brenn también es muy conocido, Huesos solo así le llama el agente Booth – dijo, notando como los ojos de la mujer se nublaban – y como me acostumbre a decirle Dra., pues le diré Doc., no es tan formal.

Después de esa explicación todo fue más ameno y la noche paso entre historias y risas que hicieron que la velada pasara muy rápido.

_Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios._

_Les Deseo Una Muy Feliz Navidad_

_Y las invito a que se pasen por mi blog Bones and Twilight._

_En el cual estoy publicando un análisis de todo lo que hemos visto y lo que veremos de la serie._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	4. Caja de sorpresas

_Oigan muchas gracias, por leer mis fics, les agradezco, créanme que sus comentarios me hacen tanto bien, me encanta cuando algunas de ustedes repiten alguno de los diálogos; qué bueno que les guste, les informo que la dos historias continuaran tanto esta como la de tequila. Espero que la inspiración venga a mí. Saludos._

_Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox._

Por la mañana el sonido del timbre despertó al agente que dormía plácidamente en el pequeño sofá. Al principio no hizo mucho caso del llamado, pero al final, sin poder ignorarlo más se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Voy, un momento – grito antes de llegar al recibidor.

– ¿Qué está pasando agente? ¿Por qué tarda tanto en abrir? No le avisaron que teníamos reunión el Jeffersonian con Hancker – dijo Booth, mientras entraba a la estancia de Brennan, pero paro de preguntar en cuanto la vio recostada en el sofá, con tan solo una cobija cubriendo su cuerpo – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que usted y Brennan hayan estado juntos?

– Agente espere no es lo que usted está pensando – intervino rápidamente Denny.

– ¿QUE NO ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? Y USTED ¿QUE CREE QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? – grito Booth, que al darse cuenta de que el agente se encontraba sin camisa, no se contuvo más y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que el hombre cayera sobre la mesa de centro.

El ruido despertó a Brennan que rápidamente se paro y se puso en posición de defensa, pensando que el hombre que había atentado contra su vida se encontraba en su sala.

– Doc., tranquila solo es el agente Booth – dijo Denny parándose y poniéndose frente a ella.

– ¿Booth? – dijo buscando al otro hombre.

– ¿Así es, al parecer interrumpí su reunión? – dijo Booth, tratando de mirara a otro lado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Booth? Y de qué reunión hablas – dijo Brennan, frotándose los ojos.

– Tenemos que ir al Jeffersonian – dijo Booth tajante.

– Esta bien, me iré a arreglar, Denny tú puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de huéspedes.

– Si quieren me voy para que sigan con la diversión.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Brennan realmente confusa.

– Olvídalo – dijo Booth, caminando hacia la salida.

Ni Denny ni Brennan dijeron nada, se fueron a cambiar y en poco tiempo salieron rumbo al Jeffersonian. En cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a la sala de juntas del instituto, en donde ya todo el equipo, Sweets, Booth y Hancker los esperaban.

– Disculpen el retraso, no sabíamos nada de la junta – se disculpo Denny.

– Si agente no se preocupe, al parecer el mensaje no se lo enviaron a usted, un descuido de las oficinas – comento Hancker.

– Y bien ¿A que hemos venido? – pregunto Brennan.

– Tenemos que discutir acerca de la seguridad del instituto, así como de la seguridad de Parker el hijo de Booth y de Hanna su novia, hemos analizado este caso y me parece que esta persona está detrás de Booth y no de la Dra. Brennan.

– Espero que no se dejen llevar por la nota que encontramos ayer, ni siquiera tiene un fundamento valido – interrumpió Brennan.

– Por lo que sea Tempe, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todos estén seguros.

– Sí por ello propongo que Angela no se presente mas en el laboratorio, no se debe poner en riesgo debido a su estado.

– No cariño yo quiero seguir ayudando, juntos podemos descubrir quién es este bastardo.

– Angela no es necesario que te expongas, la vida de tu hijo y la tuya es muy importante – dijo Brennan de forma protectora – Cam estará de acuerdo conmigo – dijo mirando a la aludida que solo asintió ante el comentario de Brennan.

– Y la caja de sorpresas se abre de nuevo – dijo Denny acercándose a Brennan, invitándola a sentar frente a la gran mesa.

Brennan no dijo nada, solo sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su nuevo amigo y se dispuso a seguir discutiendo el plan a seguir para la protección de ella y de sus amigos.

.

– Booth, espera ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Brennan, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo pues él en cuanto a cabo la reunión salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón.

– Claro Brennan ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar mal? – contesto sin detenerse ni voltear a verla.

– Desde la mañana que llegaste a mi apartamento no te comportaste como tú.

– ¿Cómo yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno saliste sin decir nada, y ahora te vas sin despedirte de nadie.

– No pasa nada, es solo que me sorprendió ver que hasta con tu guardaespaldas te hayas…

– Me haya ¿Qué Booth? – pregunto Brennan entre dientes.

– Hayas tenido intimidad – dijo parándose de pronto pero aun sin voltear – sabes que eso le puede traer problemas al muchacho, con razón lo transfirieron.

– Yo no me acosté con Denny – dijo enojada.

– ¿A no? Por lo que vi esta mañana te puedo asegurar que Hancker lo hubiera corrido.

– Mira Booth, yo sé que no me acosté con él, y sabes ¿Qué?, no me importa si tu lo crees, simplemente no te metas en mi vida, ve a cuidar a tu familia, ellos son los que te necesitan – contesto Brennan.

– Booth mi amor ¿Qué pasa?, recibí tu mensaje esta mañana – se acerco de pronto Hanna, quien iba llegando al instituto.

– La persona que disparo a Brennan hace tiempo… es probable que también venga tras de ti – contesto Booth, encarando por fin a las dos mujeres.

– Tras de mí, wow me siento honrada – se mofo la periodista.

– No creo que sea un honor estar bajo la mira de un asesino y menos que Parker también este en peligro – de pronto dijo Brennan.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Parker? – pregunto la rubia.

– Al parecer, este tipo proviene del pasado de Booth – dijo sin más Brennan.

– Doc. ¿Dónde te metiste? Recuerda que soy tu niñera personal – interrumpió Denny.

– Ay no digas eso, ahora cada que estés junto a mí, me sentiré una niñita – trato de bromear Brennan – digo por el hecho de que la profesión de una niñera es el cuidado de niños pequeños, aunque claro que yo no soy una pequeña – se explico Brennan.

– Lo entendimos a la primera Doc., pero créeme esto lo agregare a mi caja de sorpresas – comento el agente.

– ¿Caja de sorpresas? – cuestiono Hanna, pregunta qué alivio al agente ya que el también quería saber a qué se refería la dichosa caja de sorpresas.

– Es una alusión que Denny hace con respecto a mi vida, pues aunque él cree conocer todo de mí, le eh dicho que le falta mucho por saber y ahora al parecer se empeña en hacer una lista de mis cualidades y habilidades, espero que la caja sea muy grande – comento Brennan.

– Ay Doc., créame que la caja es muy grande, para poder guardar todo su ego – dijo Denny.

– El ego no es palpable, no lo podría guardar en una caja – corrigió Brennan.

– Ok, ok, Doc., ya entendí, quiere ir a su oficina, o al dichoso limbo, o a su casa, recuerde que el caso quedara en paro hasta que no solucionemos este problema.

– Vayamos a desayunar, tengo hambre, recuerda que no soy una maestra yoggi.

– Claro por fin lo entiende.

– ¿Quieren venir? – pregunto Brennan dirigiéndose a la pareja que estaba frente de ellos.

– No gracias, tengo que ir a explicarle a Rebeca la situación – contesto Booth de forma tajante.

– Esta bien, nos vemos después – se despidió Brennan, volteándose y caminando a la salida al lado de Denny.

– Parece que ya no se odian – comento Hanna.

– Eso parece – dijo Booth, tratando de parecer indiferente.

– Bien dice el dicho, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Este comentario no se lo esperaba Booth, podría ser posible que ellos estuvieran enamorados, pero si solo llevaban mes y medio juntos, él y Brennan llevaban más de 6 años compartiendo su vida. Ellos dos al momento de conocerse habían conectado de buena forma, pero con Denny había sido diferente, desde el principio se habían odiado y es que el primer encuentro en la cafetería no contaba ya que ella no sabía de quien se trataba. ¿Era posible que Brennan también estuviera cambiando de pagina? Era lo que él le había sugerido, ni siquiera tenía que importarle, lo importante era que él tenía a Hanna y ella no era un PREMIO DE CONSOLACION.

– No lo sé, mejor vámonos.

_Jajajaja Creyeron que Brennan y Denny se acostaron, espero que sí, esa era la intención. jajajajja_

_Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios._

_Y las invito a que se pasen por mi blog Bones and Twilight._

_En el cual estoy publicando un análisis de todo lo que hemos visto y lo que veremos de la serie._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	5. Heroe

_Chicas una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Ya saben que la escuela no da chance de hacer otra cosa más que tarea. Gracia a todas aquellas personas que siguieron leyendo el fic. Este capítulo salta un poco en tiempo y es que la verdad no se qué hacer con Denny, no lo quiero sacar así nada mas porque si, pero también se que ustedes me matarían si Brennan y el quedan juntos.. Así que díganme que opinan; le damos las gracias a Denny o hacemos que Booth llegue al limite su paciencia. _

_Disclaimer: Bones pertenece a la cadena Fox._

- ¡CUIDADO!

Disparos, gritos, es todo lo que puede escuchar; no sabe donde esta él. Su cerebro le dice que se tiene que levantar, pero su cuerpo, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas le impiden hacerlo.

– Doc. – se escucha apenas un murmullo entre tal alboroto.

– Denny – logra pronunciar.

– Aquí, Doc. ¿Esta herida?

– No

Y es ahí cuando decidida levanta su cabeza esperando encontrar al hombre que la llama con desesperación. Pero en cuanto lo visualiza, su cuerpo la amenaza con derrumbarse de nuevo. Por un momento se pierde entre las personas que van y vienen; haciendo que su entorno gire y se apague. Busca abrir de nuevo los ojos y cuando al fin lo logra, lo ve tirado en el piso por encima de un gran charco de sangre.

– No, no, no – repite una y otra vez, mientras obliga a su cuerpo a arrastrarse entre los cristales, para llegar hasta él, quien en ningún momento ah dejado de mirarla.

– Doc., debe de alejarse de aquí, no sabemos si el peligro ya pasó.

– Denny… no hables por favor – pidió la mujer posando su dedo índice en la boca de él.

– No te preocupes hierva mala nunca muere – bromeo el chico.

– Te daría una explicación fundamentada en hechos científicos que probara que lo que acabas de decir es incorrecto, pero creo que este no es el momento.

– Ya vas aprendiendo.

– Lo hago rápido – contesto mientras se quitaba la delgada mascada que adornaba su cuello y la enrollaba en su mano para oprimir el abdomen de Denny, del que emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito.

– No te quejes y ya no hables, seguramente en poco tiempo llegara la ambulancia.

– Y Parker – pregunto Denny tratándose de enderezar; cosa que la antropóloga no le permitió.

– El está bien, Hanna y él están detrás de aquella columna – dijo señalando al otro lado del lugar.

Apenas vio al niño, Denny cerró los ojos; Brennan se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, mientras lo revisaban los paramédicos, cuando lo llevaron al hospital más cercano dentro de la ambulancia. Y lo tuvo que dejar en cuanto llegaron al quirófano.

.

.

.

Se encontraba sola en la sala de espera, había sido revisada por un paramédico, quien le vendo el brazo izquierdo por un fuerte golpe que recibió al caer.

Media hora después Angela le llamo a su celular.

– Brennan ¿Qué paso? Escuche en las noticias acerca de un atentado contra ti – pregunto Ange en un tono exaltado.

– Estoy bien solo me golpeé el hombro… – se quedo callada de repente.

– Brenn ¿Booth está bien?

– Si Ange él y Parker están bien; Denny es a quien hirieron.

- Espera amiga, no entiendo.

- Booth le pidió a Denny ayuda para revisar una casa vieja en donde creían se encontraba el francotirador, así que decidieron dejarnos a Hanna, Parker y a mí en la casa de Denny, creyendo que ahí no nos encontraría.

- Pero no fue así

- No, los esperamos dentro de la casa por un rato, pero Parker estaba aburrido por ello decidimos ir a una heladería que estaba en la esquina de la calle. Cuando estábamos haciendo nuestro pedido, se escucho un disparo. Booth y Denny iban de regreso a la casa pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, entraron al local. Denny se dio cuenta de a quien apuntaban era a Parker, así que corrió hasta él y se interpuso entre el niño y la bala, quedando gravemente herido. Booth que había visto al hombre en el segundo piso del edificio que estaba enfrente de la heladería, corrió hasta él y al parecer logro atraparlo.

- Bueno por fin se acabo esta pesadilla.

- Denny no ah salido del quirófano, nadie me dice nada.

- Tranquila Brennan, todo va a salir bien.

- Tú no puedes saber eso.

- ¿Acaso noto demasiada preocupación por tu guardaespaldas?

- No era solo mi guardaespaldas, somos amigos.

- Si ya lo sé, era evidente el cambio en su relación.

- Brennan ¿Como esta Denny? - se escucho una voz.

- Booth aun no me dicen nada - contesto Brennan des prendiéndose del móvil.

- Déjame preguntar, seguramente a un agente del F.B.I., no le niegan ninguna información - dijo alejándose con dirección a la recepción.

- Amiga ya escuche a Booth, tranquila.

- Ok nos vemos - dijo la antropóloga cortando la llamada.

- Esta en cirugía, tratan de retirarle la bala, quedo alojada en la parte externa del hígado - comunico Booth a su compañera.

Brennan solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón. Volvió a hablar solo para preguntarle cómo se encontraba Parker y Hanna. Después de eso todo quedo en silencio nuevamente.

- Familiares de Denny Tomsk - pregunto una doctora a mitad de la madrugada.

- Aun no han llegado, pero yo soy su compañero del F.B.I., dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien, esta fuera de peligro.

- Puedo pasar a verlo - pregunto Brennan.

- Claro los dos pueden pasar - dijo la doctora haciendo señas para que la siguieran.

Al llegar a la habitación Brennan fue la primera en entrar.

El agente se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y mantenía una respiración acompasada que era supervisada por la maquina que estaba a un lado de su cabeza.

- No se ve mal - comento Booth.

- Hierva mala nunca muere - repitió el dicho Brennan.

- Tu haciendo uso del lenguaje popular.

- El lo dijo antes de que lo trajeran aquí.

- Te lo dije y lo cumplí - se escucho de pronto la débil voz de Denny.

- Ey hombre tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hijo.

- No hay nada que agradecer Booth, mi trabajo era mantener a las personas cercanas a ti a salvo, sobre todo a esta mujer - dijo, estirando su mano izquierda para atrapar la de Temperance. Ella recibió de buena manera el gesto de Denny poniendo la otra mano que tenia libre encima de sus dedos ya entrelazados.

- La sociedad te define como un héroe, supongo que aumentara tu ego - comento Brennan haciendo notar su agradecimiento.

- La definición de Héroe es un ser con poderes sobre humanos, de extrema galanura e invencible; por lo que se yo solo tengo galanura - dijo sonriendo.

- Tu definición se basa en la mitología y cuentos, un Héroe en la sociedad actual es una persona con gran valentía que es capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por salvar a alguien inocente; y si tengo que darte la razón en que eres guapo.

- Bueno me convenciste soy valiente y extremadamente guapo todo un HEROE.

Booth había permanecido al final del cuarto, observando y escuchando la conversación entre Brennan y Denny; todo tipo de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo: enojo, tristeza, alegría, anhelo, frustración, deseo.

- Huesos, creo que Denny tiene que descansar, será mejor que te lleve a casa - hablo de pronto Booth, deseando sacar a la mujer de esa habitación que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

- Gracias Booth, pero me voy a quedar con Denny - contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Doc. ve a descansar yo estaré bien y te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte.

- Me voy a quedar y no cambiare de parecer, me voy cuando llegue tu familia.

- Entonces espero que se tarden.

- Está bien - dijo rápidamente Booth - luego nos vemos - salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Pasaron 3 días en los que Booth no se encontró en un solo momento con Brennan pues todo el día se la pasaba con Denny.

_Ok chicas ¿Qué les pareció el regreso? Frustrante… debe continuar o ya este es el final._

_En verdad les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar. Y bueno les comento que si encuentran algunas faltas de ortografía o palabras inconclusas o alguna cosa así les pido una disculpa pero para poder publicar este capítulo tuve que recurrir a medios un poco complicados para pasar del papel a la computadora la historia._

_No se olviden de pasar por mi blog Bones and Twilight.._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	6. Sin ninguna atadura

_Solo una aclaración Booth sigue siendo el mismo héroe de siempre, lo digo por aquellas que me han dicho que nuestro agente favorito no dejaría a Parker o a Brennan desprotegidos. Pero yo les aconsejo que imaginen a Booth deteniendo al francotirador antes de que volviera a disparar. Y bueno al cliente lo que pida y casi todas se declinaron por Denny en este fic, claro está, por que nosotras amamos y amaremos a Booth hasta el final. ¿O no?_

Después de esos 3 días en los que Booth no se había encontrado con Brennan, por fin llego un caso, pretexto perfecto para que el agente la buscara. Por la tarde ya que habían recogido todo tipo de evidencia Booth se encontraba analizando uno de los videos encontrados en la casa de la victima junto con Cam, Angela y Temperance.

- Buenas noches aquí se encuentra la Dra. Brennan - pregunto de pronto un chico delgado a la entrada de la oficina de Ange.

- ¿Quien la busca? - interrogo rápidamente Booth.

- Vengo a entregarle un arreglo de flores, el cual ya está en su oficina. ¿Está aquí la Dra. Brennan o no?

- Si soy yo - dijo la antropóloga mientras se acercaba a firmar el recibo.

- No me imagino quien podrá estar detrás de todo esto - mintió Ange al ver la cara de emoción de su amiga.

Al entrar a la oficina Brennan pudo apreciar un gran ramo de rosas rojas que se encontraban junto a una caja de tamaño mediano; al verla inmediatamente pensó en aquella caja de sorpresas de la que tanto le hablaba Denny. Detrás de ella se encontraban también Cam y Booth.

- Denny lo mando - dijo sin darse cuenta que ya todos sabían eso.

Se acerco y tomo la tarjeta que estaba entre las flores, " Para mi Doc. preferida; gracias por cuidar de mi " - leyó la nota en voz alta.

- Brenn abre la caja para ver que ahí.

Al seguir la petición de su amiga, tomo la tapa de la caja y la levanto, dentro había un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado, al sacarlo la larga hoja cayó al piso, mostrando algunas palabras escritas en la mitad de la hoja, la otra parte estaba en blanco.

- ¿Que significa esto? - pregunto Cam, acercándose para tomar una parte del largo pergamino; de donde comenzó a leer - _Inteligente, Bella, Graciosa, Protectora, Amigable... _

- Denny dice que soy como una caja de sorpresas - informo Brennan - por el hecho de que el creía conocerme, pero yo le demostré que no.

- Que ingenioso - comento Booth que se había mantenido en la puerta.

- Todavía hay más en la caja - anuncio Angela.

Brennan tomo una cajita de terciopelo junto con otra nota y de nuevo la leyó en voz alta.

" Doc. La espero fuera del instituto a las 7:30. , no se demore mucho. Y no abra la caja de terciopelo, solo tráigala. Espero agregar otra cualidad a su lista "

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Cam de pronto.

- Son las 7:45 - dijo con gran calma Booth.

- Ay no ya es tarde - dijo Brennan sin moverse.

- Brennan son 15 minutos, estoy segura que aun está afuera esperándote.

- Vamos muévete Temperance aun estas a tiempo - dijo Cam tomándola de la mano mientas que Angela cogía su bolso y abrigo.

Las chicas ya iban a la mitad del pasillo cuando oyeron una voz

- Huesos espera - grito Booth.

Las tres mujeres se pararon de pronto sin voltear, cuando al fin el agente llego hasta ellas, tomo el brazo de Brennan y la giro quedando frente a frente.

- Creo que te hará falta esto - dijo entregándole la caja más grande con todo lo demás cuidadosamente guardado. Sin más el hombre se adelanto a las mujeres y salió del laboratorio.

La antropóloga retomo su camino, al salir observó al agente que se encontraba recargado en un coche negro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que guardar reposo.

- Te quería dar una sorpresa, no me regañes - contesto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para llevarla dentro del coche y como todo un caballero espero a que ella se acomodara cerró la puerta y después de dar la vuelta entro al mustang y lo arranco.

- Así que te gustan los autos antiguos.

- No digas eso, este carro es un clásico deberías respetarlo es muy sensible.

- Un auto no tiene sentimientos...

- Claro que los tiene ahora me tendrás que ayudar a pulirlo para remediar el daño que le has hecho.

- Ni creas que yo te voy a ayudar, pero veo que buscas reconocimiento de la sociedad mostrando esta reliquia.

- Si como no, soy un hombre que busca desesperadamente reconocimiento social - dijo Denny en tono sarcástico.

Así entre risas e indirectas llegaron hasta la casa de Denny. Al entrar se apreciaba una pequeña mesa de centro cuidadosamente decorada con un hermoso mantel blanco y un fino candelabro al centro.

- ¿Que significa todo esto? - pregunto Brennan mientras se sentaba con la ayuda de Denny.

- Solo es para agradecerte tu compañía durante estos días - al notar la cara de la Dra. prosiguió - Únicamente es una cena de amigo.

Después de esto ella se relajo un poco y hasta se burlo de él, cuando saco una caja de pizza; pues la cena parecía más formal.

Al finalizar la cena Denny la llevo a la parte trasera de su casa en donde habían dos columpios y junto a estos un pequeño estanque.

- Tu casa es hermosa - comento Brennan mientras se sentaba y se dejaba mecer en uno de los columpios.

- Mi abuela me la dejo, claro que yo la acondicione a mi gusto, deberías haber visto los gatos y patos de cerámica que estaban junto al estanque.

Brennan rio ante el comentario del agente, para después dar paso a un largo suspiro.

- Doc. ¿Abriste la cajita? - pregunto Denny.

- No tú pediste que no lo hiciera.

- Me parece perfecto creo que puedo agregar a la lista que eres obediente.

- Eso ni dudarlo, pero ¿Ya puedo abrirla? - cuestiono sacando la cajita de su abrigo.

- Antes quisiera saber algo - dijo Denny parándose del otro columpio en el que estaba.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sigues enamorada del agente Booth?

Brennan no dijo nada, detuvo el columpio y empezó a caminar en dirección del estanque.

- ¿Me vas a contestar?

- No sé qué decirte, primero me gustaría saber cómo es que sabes que entre Booth y yo...

- La mayor parte la supe por Sweets, claro que no todo, algo había cambiado y el chico no tenía idea de que.

- El siempre creyó que Booth y yo terminaríamos juntos – dijo de manera melancólica - una noche Sweets le dijo a el que apostara por lo nuestro y Seeley así lo hizo, me pidió una oportunidad que yo le negué..

- Por ello, el se fue a Afganistán y tu a las islas Maluku – dedujo rápidamente Denny.

- Aunque lo había negado, ese fue el motivo – confeso por primera vez la antropóloga - Regresamos antes de la fecha, pero él no lo hizo solo, Hanna venía con él. Booth me lo dijo cambiaria página.

- Y tú, ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

- Creí que al volver podría explicarle el porqué de mi decisión, esperando que todo quedara como antes.

- Ahora me podrías contestar ¿Sigues enamorada de él?

- Al parecer si, provoca ciertas reacciones en mi sistema.

- Podrías luchar por el - dijo el hombre mirando el reflejo de Brennan a través del estanque.

- El está con Hanna, ella no es un premio de consolación, eso me lo dijo el día que me decidí a decirle que había cometido un error. Además… ella es potencialmente la mujer indicada para él – dijo apenas en un murmuro apenas audible para el agente.

- Entonces piensas en algún momento seguir con tu camino.

- Te refieres a buscar a un hombre.

- mmm si, a buscar a alguien que te haga sentir esa reacciones de las que hablas pero con mayor intensidad - para cuando Denny pronunciaba estas palabras se encontraba detrás de Temperance susurrándole al oído.

- Bueno creo que podría intentar buscarlo.

- Y si te digo que hoy es tu día de suerte y que no tienes que buscar.

Al escuchar estas palabras Brennan se giro quedando de frente a Denny. El tomo la caja de terciopelo que ella apretaba entre su mano izquierda y la abrió dejando al descubierto una pulsera de oro, de arillos entrelazados y en el medio de cada uno colgaban pequeños diamantes de un azul topacio.

- Temperance no pongas esa cara, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, solo quiero que me dejes entrar en tu vida, ser tu amante solo eso, sin ninguna atadura, sin ningún lazo...

- Sin compromiso - recalco Brennan.

Denny solo asintió y acorto la distancia que los separaba. A la mitad del beso que cada vez reclamaba más espacio en la boca del otro, el celular de Brennan comenzó a sonar.

- Brennan - contesto sin alejarse de Denny.

- ...

- Ok Cam voy para allá - dijo después de escuchar a su jefa - no hay problema Cam llego en 20 minutos.

Al colgar Denny la miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Ya lo sé - dijo el agente poniendo cara de niño al que le quitan algo que quería mucho.

Brennan le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

- Espera, entones ¿Tenemos algo?

- Si, somos dos adultos que se conocen; sin ningún tipo de titulo impuesto por la sociedad.

- Sin ninguna imposición, conservando nuestra libertad.

- ¿Y vas a dejar que me vaya en taxi? ¿O me vas a prestar tu auto?

- Bueno considerando que lo ofendiste hace rato, creo que si te lo quieres llevar tendrás que aceptar ayudarme a pulirlo.

- Muy bien te ayudare – concedió la Dra. de inmediato.

Denny le mostro las llaves y cuando Temperance se acerco para agarrarlas, él las alzo por arriba de su cabeza y pidió un beso antes de entregárselas.

_Bueno a petición de ustedes el capitulo un poquito más largo._

_Y el capitulo próximo si ustedes así lo quieren una conversación entre Booth y Brennan._

_No se olviden de pasar por mi blog Bones and Twilight.._

_Saludos_

_****chaito****_


	7. Seré tu esclavo

Amigas solo tengo una palabra que decirles "PERDON"

Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero es que… es que… si, ya sé, todo lo que les diga serán pretextos. Así que una vez más les pido perdón.

Agradezco sus comentarios y más que todo que hayan aceptado con tanto cariño a Denny, haber si con este capítulo no se decepcionan ups.

Apenas Brennan se estacionaba en el aparcadero del Jeffersonian. Un calzón parecía querer llamar su atención. Cuando al fin salió del coche pudo distinguir a Booth y Angela fuera de la SUV.

- Cariño siento interrumpir tu cita, pero tenemos algo importante.

- No hay problema ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Recuerdas que encontramos ADN de otra persona en la ropa de la víctima. Cam obtuvo como resultado, coincidencias con una mujer de la base de datos.

- ¿Y solo por eso me llamaron?

- Nop - intervino Booth - Esta mujer se encuentra registrada en un hospital que esta a las afueras de la ciudad. Lugar en el que es posible podamos encontrar los sonidos que Angela pudo aislar de la grabación del celular de la víctima.

- Y ¿Quieres que vayamos a investigar? - pregunto Brennan con cierta camaradería a Booth.

- Así es, ¿vienes?

- Claro, pero de regreso me puedes traer aquí, para devolverle su coche a Denny.

- Por supuesto - contesto Booth sin mucho ánimo.

Cuando Booth se disponía a arrancar el coche fue interceptado por Hodgins que venía con una gran maleta.

- Sorpresa, creo que necesitaran un experto que los ayude con las sustancia del aire, que seguro será denso en ese lugar - dijo abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta, del lado de Booth - Así que estabas en una reunión con el agente Denny - dijo apenas se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

- Si, me invito a cenar como muestra de su agradecimiento.

- Lastima que acabara tan rápido Dra. B., y ese auto en el que venía, es uno de los carros mejor cuidados que eh visto.

- Denny me lo presto, y bueno se lo tengo que devolver… no sin antes ayudarle a pulirlo – dijo la antropóloga dejando al descubierto una sincera sonrisa, al recordar la pequeña pelea que había tenido con Denny.

Booth escucho en silencio todas las preguntas que Hodgins le hizo a su compañera durante casi todo el trayecto, aunque el etmologo no consiguió mucha información de lo que realmente había pasado hace tan solo unas horas.

Al llegar a al lugar se dirigieron al hospital en donde encontraron a la mujer con numerosas contusiones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Su estado era delicado y por el momento se encontraba sedada.

Decidieron buscar en la casa de la víctima y sus alrededores pero no encontraron nada que los pudiera llevar al lugar del asesino, al cabo de un rato Booth dejo ordenes de ser avisado en cuanto la chica despertara además de pedir ayuda de la policía local para tenerla vigilada.

- Bueno no hay nada más que hacer aquí, deberíamos regresar - sugirió Brennan.

- Si la verdad es que yo tampoco encontré algo que nos pudiera ayudar - dijo Hodgins.

- Muy bien volvamos - acepto Booth.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian cada uno tomo su auto y se dirigieron a sus casas.

.

.

.

Al otro día…

- Hola, buenos días Booth, ¿Se encuentra Brennan contigo? - pregunto un hombre al otro lado de la línea; apenas Booth tomo la llamada de su celular.

- Denny... no, ayer la deje en el estacionamiento del Jeffersonian pasada la media noche, dijo que iría a dejarte tu auto.

- Pues ella nunca llego, y le eh tratado de llamar pues supuse que estaría contigo por la noche, pero hasta ahora no eh obtenido respuesta.

- Y tú ¿En donde estas?

- Justo voy llegando a tu oficina - dijo el otro agente saludado a Booth con la mano que tenia desocupada.

- ¿Ya la llamaste a su casa?

- Si y al parecer no tiene línea.

Booth intento llamarla desde su celular y desde la oficina pero él tampoco tuvo suerte...

- Iré a buscarla - dijo Denny saliendo de la oficina.

- Espera voy contigo - grito Booth.

Al llegar al edificio todo se encontraba en perfecta calma. El portero dijo que no sabía acerca de Temperance pues apenas había cambiado turno.

Subieron por el elevador y al llegara al piso de la mujer, se alarmaron pues la puerta estaba entre abierta.

Booth le hizo señas a Denny para que lo cubriera al entrar, con sumo cuidado abrieron la puerta y cada uno se posiciono a lado de cada pared. Iban caminando poco a poco dirigiéndose hacia donde provenía el único sonido que se escuchaba por la casa; del dormitorio de Temperance y era el de la regadera.

Al entrar a la habitación notaron que la cama estaba totalmente revuelta.

- ¿Que están haciendo? - pregunto una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta del baño.

Al voltear los dos hombres se quedaron atónitos ante la hermosura de la mujer que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y con el cabello empapado provocando que por su cuello se deslizaran pequeñas gotas de agua.

- Yo… - trato de decir Denny.

- Temperance ¿Qué te sucede? Tomas un baño sin importarte que la puerta principal este abierta – pregunto enseguida Booth, tratando de calmar su respiración y esperando que el momento que estaba pasando no fuera tan obvio en el color de su cara.

-¿Qué?, no… seguramente la señora del aseo salió a tirar la basura y no cerro bien la puerta, pero ¿Por qué están aquí? – respondió la Dra., mirando a los dos chicos que ahora trataban de enfocar su vista en cualquier punto de la habitación.

- Yo te esperaba ayer por la noche en mi casa, y hoy por la mañana te llame y te llame pero no contestabas… ¿Qué querías que pensara? Estaba… preocupado.

- Denny lo siento por no avisarte, justo cuando me terminara de arreglar iba a salir directo a tu casa, te quería dar una sorpresa.

- Pues bien ahora que se que estas bien... yo me voy. Nos vemos al rato Huesos - dijo el agente y salió de la habitación.

- Yo te espero afuera - hablo Denny.

- Ok no tardo.

Cuando Denny llego a la estancia no había rastro de Booth.

Brennan no tardo ni 5 minutos en salir de su habitación, definitivamente otra cualidad que Denny tendría que agregar a su caja de sorpresas. Después de un delicioso desayuno que la antropóloga preparo; bajaron al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el coche de Denny perfectamente pulido.

- Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunto el hombre al percatarse de las condiciones de su auto.

- Esas es la sorpresa.

- Pues eso no se vale, eres una tramposa, además un coche como este no se puede dejar en manos de cualquiera.

- Lo lleve con profesionales que seguro lo hicieron mejor que tu.

- Nadie puede cuidar de un auto mejor que su dueño…

- Así que mi sorpresa no te gusto – declaro Brennan cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen.

- Te dije que lo tendríamos que hacer tu y yo – dijo Denny observando su auto de un lado a otro buscando cualquier desperfecto.

- Pues lo hecho, hecho esta, así que lo mejor será que te lleves tu coche - dijo Brennan dirigiéndose a las escaleras que la llevaran a su departamento.

- Doc., espera estoy jugando… - el chico corrió para tomar su brazo y volteándola enseguida le dijo - no te enojes por favor, el coche es lo de menos, lo que pasa es que yo tenía planeada una tarde contigo.

- Pues si tú no estás enojado, yo sí… - dijo Brennan seriamente.

- Solo estaba jugando… - al no obtener respuesta de la mujer, continuo – dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones. Ya sé, seré tu esclavo por un día ¿Qué te parece?

- Y yo para que necesito un esclavo, esa es una ideología que se tenía en el los principios de la humanidad para… - Brennan fue interrumpida por los labios de Denny.

- Temperance, no hables; solo te digo que hare lo que sea para que me perdones.

- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto Brennan de forma traviesa.

Se decepcionaron de Denny jejejeje, solo para que vean que ningún hombre es perfecto. Bueno la verdad es que en nuestro fan fiction podemos hacer lo que se nos pegue.

Bueno en verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, las quiero.

Saludos

****chaito*****

No se olviden de visitar mi blog: Bones and Twilight.


End file.
